


We sit hunched together

by keysmash



Series: Supernatural s5 Codas [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_30snapshots, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well--<br/>all things turn bitter in the end<br/>whether you choose the right or<br/>the left way</p><p>and--<br/>dreams are not a bad thing.</p><p>from William Carlos William's "<a href="http://community.livejournal.com/deux_mille_mots/14569.html">LIBERTAD! IGUALDAD! FRATERNIDAD!</a>" (scroll down to read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We sit hunched together

**Author's Note:**

> Two Minutes to Midnight coda. Written for prompt 29 of my [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/) [table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/349450.html); previous codas are also linked in that post. Title from William Carlos Williams.

Sam made himself a sandwich and poured a glass of water, and carried them into what had been the backyard, once upon a time. Bobby's garden was still there, overgrown and untended through most of the past year, but some of the herbs and vegetables had been growing on their own. Sam wondered if they'd be there next year. Maybe nothing would bloom next spring; maybe there wouldn't be a next week, and thinking entire seasons ahead was pointless.

Sam finished eating and headed around the house. He didn't run into anyone until he found Dean, poking the rings around on a table. He'd been doing that when Sam left him here a while ago, going after food.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he said, going to stand next to Dean — not touching, but close enough that they could, without making a big deal out of it.

"What, this?" Dean waved the rings, linked into a triangle, at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and covered Dean's hand with his own, then pushed it down to the tabletop. Dean shook his head but he let go of the rings, and Sam let go of him, too. Just because he hadn't seen Bobby around didn't mean they need to do something stupid.

"It's not like I'm going to accidentally open it up," Dean said.

"Still," Sam said. He frowned down at the rings, which were still connected on the table. "Just don't, okay?"

Dean shook his head again but he picked the rings up and took them apart, then put one into each of his jean pockets.

Sam leaned forward on the table and looked over the junkyard. The car was there, just in the edges of his peripheral vision, and Sam turned to get a better view of it. That car was the most familiar thing in Sam's life, never visibly changing as it grew older. It shone in places where they'd wiped away the layer of road dust — the edges of the doors, and the trunk, and the gas tank. It was obvious, where they'd touched it.

"You doing okay?" Dean asked, after a moment. He bumped the side of one leg and hip against Sam's, and Sam took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Dunno," he said, as honest as he could get. "I don't really know what to do to get ready."

"You're doing alright at it, man," Dean said, and sighed.

Sam shook his head. "Crowley said —" He stopped and sucked at the inside of his cheek for a moment. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"No," Dean said without hesitating. "I'll bet my ass there's stuff he hasn't told us about yet. But he's gonna look out for himself, and I think what he needs overlaps enough with what we need that it'll be okay."

Sam nodded. He hadn't told Dean about the blood thing yet. He didn't want it, but he was also really freaked out by how much part of him _did_. His mouth watered up whenever he did think about it. He knew it was bad, knew it fucked things up, but he missed it all the same. The power, the rush, the thick tang of copper and sulfur in his mouth. He wanted it, and it was just another sign of how ridiculous this plan was that he was going to get it.

"I just got myself all used to not trusting demons again," Sam said, not really joking. "I don't like it." He glanced over his shoulder at Dean. "You get that, right? I wouldn't do this if I didn't think we had to."

Dean nodded and dropped his hand on Sam's shoulder, thumb brushing his cheek. "I know, man."

Sam let his head fall down, until his chin almost touched his chest. Dean kept his hand in place, then squeezed and let go.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's get inside. Need the rest."

They ran into Bobby upstairs, walking around apparently just for the hell of it, and he nodded to them when they went into their room. It was weird, when Dean turned around and pressed him against the door, to think that Bobby was right outside, but they were being quiet. He couldn't know.

He wrestled Dean down onto the bed, and Dean propped himself on his elbows to stare at Sam as he worked his jeans open. They'd both gotten good enough at this, over the past few months, but neither of them were what you'd call expert. Sam flashed him a smile as he jacked Dean's cock, and when he bent to close his mouth over the crown, Dean fell back onto the pillow and slid one hand into Sam's hair.

He stopped before Dean came and pressed his face against Dean's belly, still jerking him. Sam mouthed at the scattered hairs at the edge of his happy trail and Dean groaned.

"Sammy, what's up?" he asked, voice sounding low and thick.

"I want —" He wasn't even sure, just that he wanted more than this. There were so many things they hadn't tried, and Sam _wanted_ them.

"Just this," Dean said. When Sam looked at him, he shrugged. "We'll do it later." His face looked tight, all his frown lines prominent, but he sort of grinned at Sam anyway. Sam closed his eyes and dropped his face to Dean's skin again. Dean's hand tightened in his hair, so his fingers weren't trembling against Sam's head anymore. Sam opened his eyes and then went back down on Dean. He took a breath and lowered his head a little further than usual, taking Dean a little deeper into his body, and Dean let out some mangled noise and pushed his other hand into Sam's hair, too.

This close, Sam could smell his brother, taste him, feel him, inside himself. Dean was everything Sam could think about right now, Dean was who was filling Sam up right now, and Sam closed his eyes and took him deeper still.


End file.
